Walther Wenck
) Bad Rothenfelde, West Germany |Row 4 title = Known for |Row 4 info = His name being replaced by "fine" having a song after he helped 250,000 refugees escape from Berlin |Row 5 title = Nicknames |Row 5 info = *The Boy General (during WW2) *Fine |Row 6 title = Mentioned by |Row 6 info = Adolf Hitler, Hans Krebs}} Walther Wenck (September 18, 1900 – May 1, 1982) was a German general who commanded the 12th Army during the Battle of Berlin. Wenck was the youngest general in the German Army during World War II. From 15 February 1945, at the insistence of General Heinz Guderian, Wenck commanded the German forces involved in Operation Solstice ('Unternehmen Sonnenwende') on the Eastern Front. With General Felix Steiner commanding the 11th SS Panzer Army, this was one of the last major German tank offensives of the war. Approximately 1200 German tanks attacked Soviet positions in Pomerania. The operation was poorly planned and poorly supported, and ended in Soviet victory on 18 February. After Felix Steiner declined to attack the Red Army formations closing in on the city - thus managing to REALLY piss Hitler off, bringing about the classical three-minute rant - Wenck's army was Berlin's last hope. As his attempt to reach Berlin started to look impossible, Wenck developed a plan to move his army towards the Forest of Halbe. There he planned to link up with the remnants of the Ninth Army, Hellmuth Reymann's "Army Group Spree," and the Potsdam garrison. Wenck also wanted to provide an escape route for as many citizens of Berlin as possible. Arriving at the furthest point of his attack, Wenck radioed the message: "Hurry up, we are waiting for you." Despite the attacks on his escape path, Wenck brought his own army, remnants of the Ninth Army, and many civilian refugees safely across the Elbe and into territory occupied by the U.S. Army. Estimates vary, but it is likely the corridor his forces opened enabled up to 250,000 refugees, including up to 25,000 men of the Ninth Army, to escape towards the west just ahead of the advancing Soviets. Wenck was captured and put in a prisoner of war camp. He was released in 1947. In 1982, Wenck died in a car accident in Bad Rothenfelde. Downfall parody universe Similar to Felix Steiner and Karl Dönitz, Wenck does not also appear in Downfall and is also only mentioned by Hitler, Krebs and Weidling. Contrary to a popular belief held by Untergangers, Wenck's name has nothing to do with 'fine' or 'wanck', or "think" in a few parodies. "Wenck (!) soll mit der zwölften Armee die Sache unterstützen..." (Hitler, after a sweaty Krebs tells something and after an extra-sweaty Burgdorf looks back at Krebs). Translation: "Wenck will support it with the 12th Army". One of the most abused lines in the parodies' history. Wenck is also mentioned by Krebs in Hitler's generals discusses and Burgdorf gets angry scene, where he says that it's very unlikely that Wenck's small armies will succeed. Wenck even expressed his concern in a RNN crawl. Wenck's most prominent parody part is in Wilmolfc's video 'Walther Wenck-The 'fine' rebellion trailer', in which Wenck turns his guns on Hitler in outrage of his name being translated as the word 'fine'. Whether or not he will make the film is unknown, though given his dormancy (and implied retirement) as of this writing, this is not the case. The Unterganger Godfrey Raphael has begun claiming to be Walther Wenck reborn, and continues to stress that his name still doesn't mean fine. WENCK?!?! In JJ All-star's parody, Wenck is Mr. Bean (in disguise) and has appeared in some of his parodies. His main weapon is his MP40 with his camera. Hitler once sent him to kill Fegelein but this ended up in failure. He also stole the bunker's electricity in order to charge his camera, making Hitler mad about him. Gallery Wenck.jpg|Wenck in black and white. Walther Wenck points at a map and Heinz Guderian looks.jpg|Wenck points at the map and Guderian looks. WenckStation.jpg|Wenck even has his own version of PlayStation. Category:Downfall Characters Category:Unseen characters Category:Generals Category:Males